


Thirty Seconds

by Python07



Series: Clone Wars Whump [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: This was the longest 30 seconds of Wolffe's life.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Clone Wars Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Thirty Seconds

Explosions went off around them, the deck shook beneath his feet, and Wolffe couldn’t wait to watch this Separatist cruiser burn. The hangar bay was littered with droids and fewer, yet still too many, bodies of fallen brothers. Too bad Grievous was long gone. 

He thought he was the last to make it to the transport ship. He could’ve sworn he was the last because he was always last. Him or Plo. It was a running competition to see who would make sure the last trooper escaped. 

He stopped at the top of the ramp next to Plo. “General, we have to go!”

Plo didn’t move to close the ramp. He stared straight ahead. “Not quite yet, Commander.”

Wolffe’s heart thumped in his chest and his head was ringing. Adrenaline sang in his veins and his body glove was soaked with sweat beneath his armor. He impatiently bounced on the balls of his feet.

Plo held a hand up. “We shall be leaving momentarily.”

Wolffe never understood how Plo could sound so kriffing calm in the midst of a firestorm. He was thankful, but it was odd. Jetti were odd and two years of war didn’t make them less so.

Another explosion rocked the ship and he had to grab hold to stay on his feet. He clenched his hand into a fist instead of grabbing Plo’s arm. “General!”

Plo remained perfectly balanced. He tilted his head to the side as if listening. Then he walked down the ramp.

Wolffe followed. “Sir!”

Plo powered on his lightsaber and held it at the ready. “Thirty seconds, Commander.”

That’s when Wolffe saw them, Boost half carrying Sinker. Sinker’s whole left side was singed and he couldn’t put any weight on his left leg. They couldn’t move fast given the injuries and Boost had to keep trying to shoot at the battle droids behind them.

Wolffe ran to them full speed, shooting at the droids the whole way. He didn’t need to look to see Plo at the base of the ramp deflecting blaster bolts or the rest of the men firing from the ship. “Come on, this place is gonna blow!”

Boost nodded. “Just cover us for a moment, Sir.” He ducked his shoulder to lift Sinker in a fireman’s carry. He tried to keep any weight off Sinker’s injured side.

Wolffe grit his teeth at Sinker’s pained groan. He kept his back to them and guarded them as they made their way back to the ship. They moved as fast as they could but it still seemed to be a snail’s pace as more and more droids filled the hangar bay.

His heart sank when he the destroyer droids joined the fray. He glanced over his shoulder. “Almost there! Move!”

More troopers had fanned out by the base of the ship. The cruiser gave another great groan. The shrieking of collapsing bulkheads filled the air. 

“Back into the transport, men!” Plo ordered. His voice barely changed inflection but the force of it couldn’t be ignored.

“Longest thirty seconds of my life,” Wolffe muttered.

The world tilted and Wolffe, Boost, and Sinker were thrown to the deck. Wolffe landed on his side, hard, and his blaster skidded away. He rolled onto his back. He had no time before a destroyer droid was in his face. He had no time to move or speak. His vision narrowed to the end of the droids’s blaster and he only had time for a thought. //Plo.//

A split second later, Plo was there between Wolffe and the droids. He brought both arms up and back. He pushed forward and swept all the droids back with one smooth motion. They landed in a jumbled heap into the next corridor. He waved a hand and the sparking doors between them groaned closed. His breath barely hitched. “Now, Commander.”

Wolffe would be impressed by Plo’s display of power later. He scrambled to his feet. He helped Boost get Sinker into the ship. He turned back around to see Plo closing the ramp.  
The transport swiftly rose. The pilot’s voice sounded over the comms. “We’ll be back with the fleet in a few minutes, guys.”

Wolffe yanked his helmet off to drag in a heavy breath. He took a moment to look at each of his men. They were exhausted, dirty, and sported various injuries. They’d need the medical frigate for sure.

He saw Plo leaning against a wall. Something twisted in his gut. This time he didn’t hesitate taking Plo’s arm. He pushed him down into a seat readily vacated by one of his uninjured men. He knelt in front of him. “Sir, let me check you.”

Plo put his head back but made no move to stop the hands ghosting over him. He let out a long sigh and whatever remaining tension he carried flowed out of him. “I’m not hurt.”

Wolffe found a wet spot on Plo’s side. He held up his fingers smeared with blue blood. He rolled his eyes and let out frustrated grunt. “You are actively bleeding.”

Plo raised his head. He seemed surprised. “Oh, so I am.”

Wolffe tore open the packet of his medkit with his teeth. He spit the piece out as he fumbled for a patch. His voice and hands shook. “Doesn’t even know he’s shot, of all the addle-brained….”

Plo leaned forward to slip a hand around the back of Wolffe’s neck. He pressed their foreheads together. His voice was barely above a whisper. “All will be well, my Wolffe.”

Despite everything, or maybe because of it, Wolffe believed him. He shut his eyes and clutched at Plo’s robes. “Yes, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on #5 on a whump prompt list from Celena Le Fey at Tumblr: https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/189085953508/prompts-masterlist-whump


End file.
